Noponies
by Aquenee
Summary: After Organization XIII discovers a world called Equestria, Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus are sent to explore. Unfortunately, what occurs seems to have an effect back at the Castle and vice versa, plunging ten nobodies, six ponies, and three noponies into a world of horrors.
1. The Mission

After a mishap with several explosives at the Castle That Never Was, the Organization was now forced to reside in their secondary base, Castle Oblivion. Each floor was assigned to each member in their numerical order, going down. Xemnas held the thirteenth floor, Xigbar held the twelfth floor, Xaldin stayed in the eleventh, the tenth belonged to Vexen, and so on down the line.

One would expect each floor to be filled with items and belongings of the floor's owner, but that wasn't the case. In fact, almost all of the rooms were currently completely empty. The sixth and tenth floors only held a few thick books, the third floor had gained several chests full of munny and treasure, alongside a few large playing cards.  
One would also expect most members to keep to only their own floor.

"Get out of here, shrimp!" Larxene shouted at Roxas furiously. "You have no r-!" "I am surrounded by complete imbeciles!" Vexen cut off Axel's remark with a loud insult to everyone on the second floor. "Says the one who blew up our last base!" Larxene yelled as she turned to Vexen. "Well, if _someone_ hadn't let Xigbar into my laboratory, he wouldn't have set off my latest experiment!" Vexen shot back, glaring at Marluxia. "I'm not a shrimp..." Roxas mumbled, inaudible thanks to the others yelling back and forth. Suddenly angered, a dark mist formed in Marluxia's hand, hardening into his large, pink scythe. Chakrams, a tower shield, and many yellow knives were raised in response. "For the last time, Vexen, it was Demyx who let Xigbar into your laboratory!" Marluxia directed angrily towards Vexen, aiming the point of his scythe at the scientist. "It was not! I saw you, Marluxia!" Axel cut in, flinging one flaming chakram at the pink-haired botanist. The chakram was deflected by two swift, well-aimed knives, the chakram missing Marluxia by inches before flying back into Axel's hand. "I still say it was Demyx!" Larxene roared as the two knives dissolved and reappeared in her hand.

"Quit fighting!" An authoritative voice rang all around the floor. The repetitive shouts quickly faded, and several weapons were lowered. Several meters away from the group, a corridor of darkness formed and soon dissolved into a single Organization member. "Our Superior has called for a meeting on the thirteenth floor," the Nobody spoke, removing his hood to reveal blue hair and an X-shaped scar across his face. Saix.

"I would advise each and every one of you to show up."

And with this, Saix left no quicker than he had arrived, leaving the room to its dreadful silence.

After a hesitation, three dark corridors rose and swallowed Roxas, Axel, and Vexen, who each disappeared to the thirteenth floor without a word. Larxene turned to Marluxia as the darkness finally dissolved. "Did you actually let Xigbar into Vexen's lab?" Larxene questioned the man, grinning as if she had just won the argument. "Of course, I'd do anything to make Vexen angry." Marluxia replied, laughing as he quickly dismissed his scythe. "Nice! Now, let's go." Larxene chuckled, her and Marluxia both teleporting up to the highest floor.

A few conversations were also going on on the third and sixth floors, but they weren't interesting or relevant to the story, so we'll just skip them. Wouldn't you rather have fourth-wall breakage than a boring conversation? I would!

In the highest floor of Castle Oblivion, Xemnas, Superior and leader of Organization XIII, watched calmly as the members of the Organization took corridors into the room, appearing one by one. First was Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx. Second was Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Zexion. Saix returned, Vexen, Roxas, and Axel arriving only a moment after. After a few seconds of hesitation, Marluxia and Larxene appeared. Xemnas noticed Saix nod toward him, indicating that every member had arrived. The meeting had begun.

"Number VII has recently come across a world that we have not explored before," Xemnas began, pausing as several members of the Organization groaned. They all knew what a new world meant; a mission to explore the world and see what they could make of it. Xemnas sighed, making sure that there were no complaints about the upcoming mission. "This world goes by the name of Equestria, but we do not know anything else of it. Three of you shall bear the mission of exploring Equestria and recording as much information about it as you can. Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus," his gazed turned between the three. "I expect only the best." Xemnas finished.

"There is one more matter that I would like to address." Xemnas restarted just as several members had prepared to teleport back to their floors. "After some careful inspection at the Castle that Never Was, I have concluded that numbers II and XI are the main cause of the castle's destruction." with this, he shot a dreadful glare at Marluxia. "As punishment, Marluxia, your leadership over Castle Oblivion shall be revoked." Marluxia struggled to hold back a surprised gasp. "Upon returning from his mission, number V will take over." As he finished, Xemnas turned to Xigbar, ignoring any complaints that Marluxia may bring up. "As for you, number II, you are to take up the daily chores of IV and IX for two weeks, due to your attempts to frame them. This concludes our meeting."

Xemnas hadn't even finished the word 'concludes' before at least six of the members took the dark corridors back to their own floors.

The thirteenth floor had emptied in seconds, leaving only Xemnas and Saix. "These meetings seem to be much shorter than they used to be." Saix commented, turning to the Superior. "I agree. Next time I will have to think about how to extend the meeting beforehand." Xemnas sighed.

Everyone had returned to their own floors, except for Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus, who each took their corridors to the eleventh floor. "Am I the only one who thinks that the name 'Equestria' is familiar?" Xaldin was hesitant to ask. "I thought the same." Vexen replied, awaiting Lexaeus' response. "Agreed." the earth-elemental said roughly. The room was silent as the three elders skimmed their memory for anything about the world. "I will be right back." Vexen broke the silence, darkness engulfing him as he teleported one floor down. "I doubt his books will have any information about Equestria." Xaldin laughed, immediately realizing why Vexen had briefly left. The scientist soon teleported back up to rejoin Xaldin and Lexaeus. "We have seen Equestria before!" he announced even before the darkness had completely dissolved. He was carrying a thick brown book, opened to the 'E' section. He turned it over to Xaldin, and pointed out 'Equestria'.

"Vexen, this thing has no information about the world." Xaldin said as he handed it back to Vexen. "Precisely. Number X came across it years ago, but we were rather busy at the time and had decided against exploring it. I suppose we've just forgotten about it since!" The ice-elemental responded, the others instantly remembering where they had heard about the world before. "Oh yeah! But we still know nothing about Equestria." Xaldin pointed out. "Is that not the goal of our mission? To acquire information about the world?" Lexaeus cut in, directing the question mostly towards Vexen. "Yes. I'd say we go about our standard preparation; expect everything." And with this, each member nodded and took their corridors of darkness to their own floor to prepare for the next day.

Many floors below, two neophytes were having a rather interesting conversation. "My plan is ruined!" Marluxia wailed, grabbing Larxene by the shoulders. "No, Marluxia! I have an idea." Larxene grinned as she removed Marluxia's hands. "Does it involve killing Vexen?" "No, but I guess you could also do that! All you need to do is get rid of Lexaeus."  
"Of course! He'll need to be killed before he returns from his mission." Marluxia smirked.

"We could also get rid of Xaldin and Vexen, you know."

Larxene could see the light dancing in Marluxia's eyes as she spoke that single, decision-making sentence.


	2. For Science?

Three Nobodies had regathered on the eleventh floor. All three were rather sleep-deprived, for varying reasons. Xaldin had been kept awake by constant banging and death metal played by Xigbar, one floor above his own. Vexen had spent the entire night looking through his books for any information regarding the world of Equestria, but to no avail. Lexaeus had spent a good bit of the night looking through books with Vexen, but could have otherwise been explained by the fact that his somebody had been an insomniac.

"Everyone has brought the supplies they need?" Vexen began, setting down a small, brown pack to begin looking through it. Xaldin and Lexaeus did the same. "I have everything." Lexaeus answered quickly, shutting his bag and pulling it over his shoulder. Xaldin pulled a small card from his bag before also closing it. "Yep, everything including the world card," he said, holding up the card. "and why do you seem so hyper, Vexen?" Xaldin asked as Vexen snatched the card from his hand. "I get to leave the lab," the ice-elemental shrugged in response. "Besides, do you know how often _I'm_ sent on missions? Not very!" the scientist picked up his bag and began to approach the large, white door alongside Xaldin and Lexaeus. The door slid open by itself as Vexen held up the card, only a white and yellow mist beyond it.

"So, let's take a look at Equestria, shall we?" Vexen said cheerfully as he marched through the door. Xaldin and Lexaeus exchanged confused glances before following.

And then, they were falling.

From a hidden room in the castle, two certain neophytes watched as the elders began their mission. "And they didn't notice a _thing_!" Larxene chortled. "_Nice_ job!" She congratulated Marluxia with a pat on the back. "I will be surprised if they don't notice eventually." Marluxia replied, shaking his head. This quickly broke Larxene from her cheery mood. "Well, we'll have to try harder!" She said.  
"For science?" Marluxia asked sarcastically, imitating Vexen.

"For science!"

On the thirteenth floor, three other members had begun an argument.

"Listen, Superior! I am the one who discovered that world!" Luxord complained, a brown book in hand. "Number VII is the one that came to me with information regarding the existence of the world, not you, number X." Xemnas replied calmly, his gaze lowering to the book as Luxord opened it and started flipping through the pages. "I found it a long time ago and you said we were too busy to explore it!" The gambler shot back, turning to the 'E' section. As he found what he was looking for, he handed the book to Xemnas and pointed out 'Equestria'. "If he's never heard of it, Vexen wouldn't write it down!" he said. The page clearly said that Luxord had come across the world, although nothing was known about it. "Too busy to explore it? As far as I am aware, we've never been too busy to explore a new world." Saix cut in, moving to look at the page on Equestria.  
"How about we say that both me and Saix 'ere found it, and we can carry on with our lives?" Luxord asked, looking up at Xemnas, who seemed to be contemplating the question. After a brief hesitation, he answered. "Very well, Saix and Luxord are both responsible for the discovery of Equestria."

"In your _face_, lunatic!" Luxord shouted, pointing at Saix before sprinting out of the room. Both Saix and Xemnas flinched as they saw Luxord trip over the stairs, making one loud 'thud!' and then a smaller one, and finally one that could barely be heard.

_"I'm okay!"_ Saix and Xemnas heard the gambler painfully shout from the bottom of the stairs.

So now, I am going to tell of the other Organization members. Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas, to be exact. Why am I telling about them? Why am I keeping you from the story you actually care about; Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus in Equestria?  
Because I'm, as Demyx would say, a 'big meanie-pants'.  
I think some water-elemental readers are very angry with me for this, as my soda just exploded all over the screen. No matter.

"Get on with it!" Xigbar, Axel, and probably some of the people reading this yelled at me. Preferably just the readers, seeing as Xigbar and Axel shouldn't break the fourth wall. Uh, yes, now where was I?

Axel and Xigbar had arranged a party on the first floor(seeing as it was the furthest from the Superior's floor) of the castle. However, the only person to attend was Demyx. Roxas was there anyhow, seeing as it was his floor. Demyx had dragged Zexion along, but he only sat in the corner and read. Xigbar was playing music and Demyx was rocking out on his sitar, the noise audible all the way up to Vexen's floor, the tenth. Demyx had conjured up some water-sitar-clones for Axel and Roxas to rock out on, but only Axel did so. Roxas only sat against the wall on the opposite corner of Zexion, complaining of a headache. Sadly, everyone in the room was rather deaf, and couldn't hear him.

"Dude, this party is **_awesome_**!" Xigbar said, but froze in place as he realized he couldn't hear himself speak. He couldn't even hear what was going on. It was just silence. He watched as Axel turned to him and seemed to mouth something, no words coming out. "What?" he asked as Axel began to realize he hadn't said a word. Xigbar watched the fire-elemental mouth another sentence in frustration. Demyx had let his sitars dissolve, and was also trying to speak, making absolutely no sound. Demyx gave up and shrugged, turning to Zexion, who only looked up at them in confusion. "**I'm deaf!**" Xigbar complained. Axel, Demyx, and Zexion immediately mouthed a single word, Zexion seeming to repeat it and show a look of confusion.

Everyone was rather deaf.

As soon as the three elders stepped through the door to Equestria, they were falling. Plummeting to their deaths.

Xaldin, being an air-elemental, had enough sense to attempt to save himself, using a few swift gestures to allow him to levitate, temporarily saving himself. Well, at least until Lexaeus fell on his head and knocked him unconscious, falling out of the sky.

Lexaeus, silently hurtling towards the ground, had blacked out almost immediately after emerging from the Castle. The earth-elemental was, honestly, terrified of heights.

Vexen had managed to half-choke half-scream out several profanities before also blacking out, narrowly missing Xaldin before he was hit by Lexaeus.


	3. To The Library!

When it came to flying through the air, falling, wind, or anything of the sort, Xaldin could be a bit ridiculous at times. He had regained consciousness only seconds before slamming into the apple tree, his hood snagging on a limb and nearly strangling him. His coat partially shredded, he was dangling from the tree. He moved the slightest bit to keep his own coat from suffocating him, glancing around to see if there were any of the Equestrians in sight. Nothing but apple trees.

Vexen had probably had the worst luck of the three. His landing was softened by deep, brown mud. By the time he had awoken, he had sank down to about the knees, the mud keeping a firm grip on all four... _four?_ of his legs. It wasn't until about an hour later that he managed to break free, tromping over to the dry grass and laying down, breathing heavily. Worst luck, you say? He broke free, didn't he?  
Vexen was surrounded by tall, dark trees. At least the grass he rested on was cool. A small, murky pond was only a few meters away, the water nice and cold. Fitting. If you were to take away that mud pit, this place wouldn't be half bad for the scientist. At least, that's what he thought until a scaly, slimy, rope-like object twisted around one of his legs and hauled him toward the pond.

Despite the bad luck he had with his great fear of heights, Lexaeus got off fairly lucky. He remained unconscious for the entirety of the fall unlike Xaldin. First, he fell through a cloud. It wasn't exactly like the clouds of the other worlds, for it greatly slowed his fall as if it were made of floating quick-sand. Seconds after he fell from the cloud, a small, colourful(but mostly blue) animal dove underneath and caught Lexaeus, carefully lowering him down to the safety of the ground before the man regained consciousness.

Back at Castle Oblivion, Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas' deafness was slowly fading away. Each of them still had the tendency to shout, and often asked the others to repeat things two or three times, but at least they could partially hear. Xemnas wasn't the least bit surprised from their predicament, aside for the fact that Zexion had been affected. Demyx and Axel, being the ones who caused this in the first place, were the only ones who were punished. Demyx had to do his own chores again(Xigbar was doing them as previous punishment for the destruction of the Castle that Never Was), alongside Zexion's. Xigbar, no longer having to do Demyx's chores, had been given Xaldin's while he was on a mission. Axel ended up with Roxas' chores.

In the basement labs, Marluxia and Larxene came across Zexion, walking while reading a thin book and holding a vial of purple liquid. Marluxia grinned as Larxene tapped Zexion's left shoulder although they were both on the right side of him. As expected, he fell for it and turned to the left before turning around to face them. He sighed. "What do you two want?" the illusionist asked before returning to his book. "Not even a hello?" Marluxia replied as Larxene snatched the book from Zexion's hands and held it over his head. "Hey!" Zexion shouted as he jumped and reached for the book, his fingers missing it by an inch. "Give it back!"

While he was distracted, Larxene snatched the potion in the boy's other hand and tossed it to Marluxia, who immediately snapped off the top and sniffed it. "Don't mess with that!" Zexion had given up jumping for the book, and was now glaring at Marluxia. Larxene laughed. "And what does it do, pipsqueak?" She asked, slamming the book down upon the boy's head. Zexion attempted to move out of the way, but the book hit his shoulder instead. "Ow.." he mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. "Why should I tell you what it does?"

Many kunai were pinning him to the wall before he even finished the sentence. Marluxia silently handed the vial over to Larxene. "Because if you don't make us a little potion, this one takes a trip down your throat and sends you to whatever hell you designed it to be." The neophyte threatened with an unnerving smile.

Zexion glanced at the vial in Larxene's hands, then shifted to get a look at Marluxia before turning back to the lightning-user. He sighed, and nodded.

It wasn't long before a small, orange and yellow figure spotted Xaldin, thrashing about in the apple tree in his attempts to break free. Xaldin, however, hadn't seen the creature until it, she, was almost directly below, looking up at him. A few strands of the black hood ripped apart suddenly, Xaldin flinching as he felt it rip before falling onto the creature's back. She didn't seem to have been in any pain despite the large man landing on her. Xaldin had landed so awkwardly, that all he heard was a 'snap', followed by a sharp pain in the back of his head, followed by blackness.

He finally opened his eyes, his surroundings blurry. Xaldin was no longer near the apple trees, but he was in a building. As his vision cleared up, he realized he was in a library. He gave a painful groan before forcing himself to stand up, turning to get a better look at the room. To his left, an orange horse-like figure was watching him. Her mane was lighter than her coat and tied into a small ponytail. Her tail was colored and tied the same way. She wore a brown hat and seemed to have apple-shaped markings on her flank. She greeted him with a smile. "Howdy! Name's Applejack!" she said. "W-What?" was all that Xaldin could manage.

Vexen had caught a glimpse of a purple-ish figure beyond the dark trees, and screamed as the thing that had grabbed his leg curled up around his waist, and soon his shoulders. He used his two front legs to resist, using as much energy as he could to keep from being pulled back. Wait a minute, front legs? Upon seeing this unusual change, Vexen pulled his front legs back and was immediately dragged backward by several meters before slamming them down again. Once again, another glimpse of purple. He attempted another scream for help, but was cut off as the thing curled around his throat, turning his shout into a gurgled choke.

If he didn't let go, he would be strangled, but if he did, he would surely be submerged and drown. He lowered his head, attempting to move the thing around his neck. It didn't budge, but instead gave a powerful tug that immediately caused Vexen to let go, pain shooting from his throat down throughout his entire body. He had been thrashing helplessly before realizing he was nearly completely submerged, and he gave one last kick to hold himself above the water for a few more seconds. Finally, he was dragged under, and his vision went black.

When Lexaeus finally woke up, he opened his eyes before thinking, before feeling where he was. "What the!?" he shouted, seeing nothing but the ground, miles of air between it and him. Some sort of small, flying creature was carrying him, and he immediately clung to whatever it was and clamped his eyes shut, fearful for his life. Shivering with fear, he finally felt the creature begin to lower itself to the ground. Even after landing, Lexaeus refused to let go or open his eyes.

"Look who I found!" A voice rang just next to him. Lexaeus assumed it was the creature that had been carrying him through the sky. "Oh my." He heard a soft, quiet voice, covered up by a loud gasp. "He must be new around here! We should throw a _party!_ How about Twilight's place? Huh? Whadd'ya say, Rainbow?" A strangely excited voice said. "Nah. Think he might know something about the other guy that Applejack found?" Replied the one carrying him, whom Lexaeus assumed was Rainbow. Another person had been found? Could it have been Xaldin or Vexen? "Maybe! To the library!"


	4. A Tiny Man

Zexion was flipping through his lexicon, looking for a way to make the potion that the neophytes had requested. Marluxia and Larxene occasionally came by to check on the boy, starting to become rather impatient. After all, when Vexen was around, the two could often get a potion out of him within two hours. Zexion had spent all day simply looking for how to _make_ the one they wanted. "Forget it!" The illusionist yelled just as Larxene had entered the room to check on him. "Forget what?" She replied, smiling as she summoned three kunai into her hands. Zexion watched irritably as Larxene closed the door. "Your potion. I can't make it." he replied.

Before he even finished, he felt the electricity shoot through his body, electrocuting him before 'returning' to Larxene. He fell to his knees in pain, only for the woman to grab him by the throat and lift him up. Zexion tried to kick and grabbed the hand around his throat, feebly attempting to pull it away. "You know what happens now?" Larxene asked, a devil's grin crossing her face as she slammed Zexion into the nearby desk. The boy yelped in pain before falling on to the floor, holding his side where he had hit the table. He used his free hand to attempt to stand, but Larxene pulled him up by the collar first, pinning him against the table. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial of purple liquid, quickly popping off the cork. Zexion stared at it with a faked fear showing in his eyes. "Don't d-" he was cut off by the solution being poured down his throat. Larxene backed away to watch.

Zexion stood still, simply waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly, the boy's skin began to glow faintly blue. "Are you insaaaaaane?" he asked, his voice quickly raising in pitch until he sounded like a chipmunk by the end of the word. Larxene had broken into a fit of laughter after seeing what the potion had done to him. Zexion could no longer be seen as short. Instead, he could be seen as a boy who could fit in the palm of your hand, a boy who had shrank to the size of a mouse. "I'll kill you for this!" Zexion yelled, honestly sounding like a chipmunk. Larxene roared with laughter.

"Are you some kind of horse? A pony?" Xaldin asked the orange pony. He felt so different from usual, but he couldn't quite figure out why. "Yep! You tellin' me you aren't a pony?" Applejack replied, quickly trotting over to one side of the room to pull a large mirror for Xaldin to use. Indeed, he was a pony. His coat was a light gray, and his black mane was tied in a way similar to his Nobody's. On his flank was a light-blue mark resembling the Nobody symbol. Xaldin was speechless.

Vexen had just woken up. He wasn't underwater, and he honestly didn't _feel_ dead. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He saw.. green. Dull green, a bit dark. There also seemed to be purple to his right, but he didn't have the strength to turn his head. "Spike! Go get one of the other girls." A ringing voice said, seeming warped enough to cause a sharp pain in the back of Vexen's head. "Right away, Twilight!" a further voice replied, much less painfully.

Lexaeus had just been carried into some sort of small town. The things that were talking to the one carrying him seemed to refer to the town as Ponyville. Odd name for a town. Lexaeus jumped off of Rainbow the second that she landed, determined to stay _out_ of the sky. "Hey! He's awake!" Said a bright pink pony with a very poofy mane. Lexaeus only stared at her, glancing at her, then Rainbow, then a third, yellow and pink one. Where on earth _was_ he?! A small, purple and green creature soon approached the group. It looked like a dragon, a very small dragon. "Hey! Twilight found some new guy in the Everfree Forest! You guys think he has anything to do with the one Applejack found?" The dragon said as soon as he got the ponies' attention.

"Maybe there's more?" Rainbow said, glancing at Lexaeus. "I see you guys found one too. Come on!" The dragon gestured in one direction before running off. The pink pony bounced along after him. Rainbow soon followed, leaving Lexaeus and the yellow and pink pegasus behind. "I-If you want to go then that's fine... I don't want to go into the Everfree F-forest." The pony stuttered quietly. Lexaeus only nodded at her and followed the others. Two other ponies, very likely Xaldin and Vexen. He glanced back once to see that the pink and yellow pony had gone in the direction of what looked like a large tree house.

"This isn't normal! I'm not supposed to be a pony!" Xaldin said, stomping his hooves into the floor simply because of how strange it felt. Applejack gave him a confused look. "Whadd'ya mean you're not supposed to be a pony?" she asked. The door behind Xaldin opened, interrupting their conversation and Xaldin's stomping around. A yellow and pink winged pony walked in. "Howdy, Fluttershy! What are ya' doin' here?" Applejack greeted her. "What is going on?" Xaldin whispered to himself lowly. "Um, I wanted to tell you that Rainbow Dash and Twilight found t-two other ponies." Fluttershy replied, avoiding eye contact with Xaldin.

"Vexen and Lexaeus?" Xaldin asked automatically, noticing that his voice had made the little pegasus flinch. "I-I don't know.. the one that Rainbow found was really b-big. His mane was orange-brownish and kind of spiky, and his c-coat was brown." She said, shivering. "I never saw the one T-Twilight found." By now, she had backed almost all the way out of the door. "Are they your friends?" Applejack said, turning to Xaldin. "Sounds like Lexaeus. And yes, they are."

Vexen had regained a small bit of his strength, and his vision was finally clearing up. At first he would repeatedly cough up mouthfuls of water, with the help of the purple figure who said she was using magic. He was soaking wet, his light-blue coat covered in mud and grass, along with many small plants in his mane. Soon, many more creatures came into view. A purple and green one, a pink one, a very colourful one that seemed to be mostly blue, and finally a large brown one. One dragon, and three... ponies? Vexen blinked several times, looking at the last one who seemed to remind him of Lexaeus. "Ooh! I don't know this one either!" The pink one said as soon as she caught sight of Vexen. "Really? When I found him, he had nearly been drowned by a baby kraken. Who is he?" The purple one that had been helping Vexen said, gesturing to the brown pony.

"I am Lexaeus." Lex answered. Vexen's head immediately shot up to the large pony who had approached him. "Lex! Where is Xaldin?" Vexen asked as Lexaeus nudged him to stand up. "Ooh! Is that the pony that Applejack found?" The pink one pitched in cheerfully. "Maybe." Lexaeus replied. Vexen could only wonder how long Lexaeus had dealt with the Equestrians, for he didn't seem to be bothered by being surrounded by _ponies_. "Let's take you two back to the library. It's getting late." The purple one decided, glancing at the slowly-darkening sky. "We can properly introduce ourselves in the morning." And with that, three ponies and two noponies began their walk back to Ponyville.

"Let me go! Let me go!" A high-pitched Zexion chanted, squirming about in Larxene's grasp. The nymph was still laughing as she carried the boy up a level to show him to Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin had such a fit of laughter, that Xemnas himself had poked inside to see what was going on. "What is going on, number eleven and twelve?" he asked in a rather commanding tone. Larxene held Zexion out to the superior man. Xemnas took the illusionist, giving the neophytes a look of dismay. "Well, number six. You are a tiny man." The Superior said, not quite knowing what to say about the boy. Giving a high-pitched and oddly cute growl, Zexion climbed up on to Xemnas' shoulder, and bit the leader.

Unfortunately for Zexion, Xemnas had fists, which he could use for punching.

Suddenly, Xemnas' skin began to glow, a sort of silverish color. "What did you do, number siiiiix?" and just like Zexion had, Xemnas' voice had risen in pitch rather quickly, and the Superior of Organization XIII was soon the size of a mouse.

Needless to say, the two neophytes were howling with laughter.


	5. Antidotes

While roaring laughter in Castle Oblivion could be heard as far away as the inside of Monstro the Space Whale, the world of Equestria was, fortunately for Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus, spared from the noise.

"Well, if Twilight found your frien's, she'll be gettin' em back 'ere quicker 'n you can say 'Applebuckin' Season'" The orange and yellow pony, Applejack, said with a cheesy grin. Xaldin's ear twitched the slightest bit as he attempted to comprehend the heavily accented sentence. "Okay." he replied, hoping it would make sense as he walked over to one of the bookshelves, scanning the titles for something that may interest him. Behind him, Applejack and Fluttershy seemed to be carrying out another discussion, Xaldin being careful to remain in earshot.

"He wasn't supposed to be a pony?" Fluttershy whispered. "That's what 'e said, but I don't see how 'e could be anythin' else," Applejack replied, seeming deep in thought. "It just don't make any sense!" "I'm supposed to be a Nobody." Xaldin interrupted, his attention given mostly to a stone pegasus statue that sat next to the shelves, holding a small wooden board attached to a chain in it's mouth. "A No-body?" The girls asked simultaneously, stressing the 'body'. "Yes, a Nobody... or possibly 'Nopony' from your point of view." he said with a sigh. "But you're Somepony! You're not a Nopony!" Fluttershy said in an attempt to cheer him up. "Unless.. you, uh, _like_ to be a Nopony..." She added shyly, hoping her previous statement hadn't offended him. But why would anyone _want_to be a Nopony?

"Hi, girls!" A cheery, bouncing pink pony with a poofy mane said as she skipped into the library, many others behind. "Howdy, Pinkie." Applejack greeted her. Xaldin simply nodded to her. She was followed by a small, purple and green dragon, a purple unicorn, and blue pegasus with a rainbow mane, a light-blue unicorn, and a large brown pony.

"Xaldin?" The unicorn and the large pony said as soon as they saw the pony in question. "Well, at least you two are okay." Xaldin replied, trotting over to their side. Vexen simply gave him a dirty look and flicked his head, a few small plants flying off. "As well as one could be after getting stuck in mud and being attacked by a hungry kraken," he huffed, Xaldin holding in a laugh. "And what could have happened to _you?_" Vexen asked, noticing small twigs in Xaldin's mane. "He got stuck'n one of my apple trees." Applejack pitched in. "Did you fly into it?" Lexaeus asked. "What? Flying into an apple tree? I don't fly, Lex, I-" "You have wings." Vexen interrupted casually, nudging the gray wings at Xaldin's side. "I didn't even..." Xaldin trailed off, opening his small wings. "A winged pony?" "No, silly! You're a pegasus pony!" Pinkie Pie cheered, bouncing in between the conversing ponies. Xaldin watched, rather disgusted by her cheerful attitude. "Right."

The purple unicorn, Twilight, stepped forward. "It's getting late. Do you three need to spend the night here?" she said, taking a careful look at Vexen and Xaldin. "That'd be nice." Lexaeus interrupted loudly, knowing that his two companions have had a long, tiring day. Not just them, but Lex as well, dealing with having to be flown around for the majority of the day. Twilight simply gave him a look, one that showed a certain feeling of... love and toleration. The other ponies left, and soon there were two thick blankets on the lower floor of the library, and one on the upper floor.

Two noponies rested in the dark, dusty library, gazing at their surroundings and waiting for sleep to come to them, or for the sun to rise. The third, on the upper floor, had already fallen asleep, feeling lightly ill and tired, hoping for the sleep to help. "Why is Vexen on the upper floor?" Xaldin whispered, glancing at Lexaeus. He seemed much different as a pony. "The unicorn wanted to watch him. Something about kraken poison." the hero said with a sigh. "I don't like her." The gray nopegasus gave a chuckle. "Think she fancies him?" "No." Lexaeus replied simply.  
"I don't see her as the type to like Vexen after knowing him for maybe a few hours."  
"Never know, Lex. They're both unicorns."  
"You and the pink one are both regular ponies. Would you like me to claim that she fancies you?"  
This silenced Xaldin, both of them not saying a word, and eventually drifting into sleep.

Twilight had begun sifting through her books of antidotes and potions, looking for any that could contain a cure for kraken poison. Nearby, Spike slept in a small basket with the new unicorn, Vexen, on a blanket to his side. A large pile of books had formed next to the sleeping nopony, Twilight eventually growing frustrated and giving up. One of the books near the top of the pile, barely balancing on top, finally fell, hitting Vexen on the head and waking him up. "Oh, sorry!" Twilight apologized, quickly running over and magically lifting the books, pushing them away from Vexen. "What are you keeping those out for?" he asked weakly, noticing the smallest thing, a little book falling on him, had actually caused him pain. Was he really that weak in this form? "I'm looking for an antidote." Twilight answered, carefully placing a few of the books back where they belonged. "For what?"  
"For you."  
"For me?"  
"The kraken. It may have poisoned you. Normally, you would heal in maybe a few hours, but this was a _baby_ kraken. Which means-"  
"More poison, more time to heal, possible fadin- death."

One detail that the senior members had overlooked about Equestria is that time passed much slower there than at Castle Oblivion and the World That Never Was.

Marluxia and Larxene worked busily in the labs. Saix had happened to come around and notice that his Superior had changed quite a lot, soon ordering the two neophytes to find a cure. "Why us?" Marluxia groaned, slamming a book closed after skimming through it. "Exactly! We don't know how to do this, two of our science-freaks are the size of mice, and our other scientist has been in some horse-infested world for four days, two days longer than they should have taken!" Larxene quickly agreed, sparks occasionally sprouting from her hands. "All I can find is more of those shrinking potions, some antidotes to poisons, a few spell potions, growth potions, potions that turn people into food-" "Did you say growth potions? Can't we use those?" Larxene interrupted. Finally, a possible solution!  
"Great idea." Marluxia agreed, reopening one of the books and skimming through it again.

At some point in that long night, the very first night of the noponies' stay in the world of Equestria, Lexaeus had been woken up by an object jabbing into his shoulder. He had to turn onto his side to see what it was. He was looking up at a dark, stone pegasus, with claws(instead of hooves) outstretched just over Lexaeus' sleeping form. An angry, deathly smirk shown, but the worst part was the eyes! Instead of gray, stone-like eyes like one would expect, the statue bore two, gleaming, angry topaz eyes, gazing down at the earth pony, the eyes _moving_ as Lexaeus did. From the statue's mouth hung a rusty chain attached to a small board of wood, letters scribbled on it in what looked like dried blood.  
**_"AELEUS  
LEXAEUS"_**

A deafening shriek, as high-pitched as a person of Lexaeus' level of manliness could ever hope to manage, soon rang throughout all of Ponyville.


	6. Angel's Wrath

Saix entered the basement labs, with the mini-fied Xemnas and Zexion in each of his hands. "Eleven and Twelve, this had better be a working cure for these two." The lunatic stated with a glare as he saw Marluxia and Larxene looking over a few small vials of green liquid. The lightning-elemental turned, kunai in her hands. "You expect us to make it work the first time? We are _not_ creepy scientists like Vexen, Scarface." She howled, Marluxia sighing, almost expecting to be fading into darkness soon, due to an angry Saix. Surely enough, number seven seemed agitated by the nymph's remark. "Am I required to hold you down and let the Superior bite you so I can shove you into my pocket?" he growled vehemently. Larxene quickly realized her mistake and dismissed her kunai. "No." She mumbled, letting Saix approach the table and their potions.

"Growth potions?" Zexion squeaked as he ran over to the vials after Saix had set him down on the table. "How did you know?" Maluxia asked. Larxene was too busy thinking about just how fun it would be to try to drown Zexion in the potion. Zexion simply pointed to the book that he stood on, the page open to a minor growth potion recipe.

"Enough chatting, is this potion prepared?" The Superior asked in a failed attempt to sound commanding with his squeaking, high-pitched voice. "Yes." Marluxia replied, chortling inwardly as he unlatched one of the vials and popped off the cap. He hesitated in thought, eventually deciding to pour a few drops of the potion into the cap. He carefully set it down between Zexion and the Superior. "Let's hope this works." Larxene whispered to Marluxia as they watched Xemnas and Zexion scoop up a few drops in their hands and swallow it.

Twilight and Vexen both turned their head to the stairs at the sound of their friend's scream. "What in Celestia's name?" Twilight asked herself, glancing at Vexen. "Was that," he was interrupted by his own cough, "Lexaeus?" he did the same. "Come on!" Twilight said, galloping down the stairs with Vexen.

Xaldin had panicked in sudden alarm and spread his wings, immediately flying straight into a bookshelf, knocking nearly all of the books off as he scrambled to climb on top of it. Lexaeus, pale as a ghost, had cowered in the corner, unable to take his eyes off of the pegasus statue that still stood with clawed hooves outstretched over where he had lain. "What was that!?" Xaldin screeched from the top of the shelf, eyes clamped shut. "Th-The stone p-pegasus!" Lexaeus exclaimed, breathing heavily as he tried to form words that could describe the situation better.

He blinked once, and only once.

The pegasus had turned around and faced the earth pony, the threatening snarl still scrawled over it's face, the eyes glowing brighter. It stood about a foot closer to Lexaeus than before he blinked. Lexaeus let out another shriek, _"DARKNESS!"_ he swore, shrinking further into the corner and shivering more than he had in his whole life. He could feel and hear his physical heart thundering in his chest and he knew that this would be one staring contest he could not afford to lose. "Look at it, Xaldin! Just look at it!" he hollered at the cowering pegasus, hoping for him to help.

Suddenly, the only light in the room flickered once, then twice.

"Nononono!" Lexaeus said in a rush as he forced his muscles to move, galloping over to the window while keeping an eye on the pegasus. He blinked again, the statue almost five feet away, staring venomously at it's victim, locked into a galloping pose directly towards Lexaeus. With another flicker, the light went off. The earth pony sighed in relief as the moonlight that flowed through the window provided just enough light for him to see the statue.

The curtains over the window pulled themselves shut.

Xaldin only listened, breathing heavily and staring into the pitch darkness. "HELP!" Lexaeus screamed involuntarily, the sound of stomping hooves and snarls filling the black void around Xaldin. He whimpered as he heard the sounds and screams of his comrade's certain demise, slamming his hooves over his ears as fear overcame the Nopony.

There was silence.

Xaldin noticed this and uncovered his ears, glancing around in the darkness. Was it done? Was Lexaeus killed? He jumped as another painful moan sounded. _"Xaldin! FOR XEMNAS' SAKE, HELP M- ACHK!"_ He heard the ripping of flesh and the soft jingling of the rusty chains, and by some strange instinct, Xaldin leaped down, down into the darkness in which he would surely die.

Back at the Castle, Luxord and Xigbar had been keeping track of just how long the seniors were taking on their mission. "Almost five days." Luxord broke their silence, glancing up from the calendar and placing a black sharpie onto the desk nest to him. "Man, they only needed two of those days!" Xigbar exclaimed as he lowered himself from the ceiling onto the floor. "Indeed, the arduousness of persuading number seven to play is accelerating at a rather unnerving rate." The gambler replied dreamily, wondering what the seniors have gotten themselves into. "Do you have a dosaurus memorized?" Xigbar growled at the other man, resisting the urge to slam his head into the wall. "_**The**__saurus._" Luxord corrected. **"Shut up! Just shut up!"** Xigbar shouted, **"You know I hate being corrected!"** "What'cha crybabies cryin' about now?" The redhead said with a grin as he poked his head inside. "He is-" **"He keeps correcting me!"** The sniper interrupted Luxord, pointing at him. Axel only stared, holding in a chuckle. Xigbar paused, lowering his arm and taking a deep breath. "We _were_ talking about the seniors' mission." he finally said calmly.

"I'm _glad_ they're gone!" Axel replied excitedly, "This place is better without a certain insane man running around, keeping Roxas busy." "It's been three days longer than it should have taken them." Luxord chimed in, tossing the calendar aside. "Time might be going slower in that world." Axel shrugged. Before Luxord could reply, one blue-haired, scar-faced man entered the room. The other three fell silent and waited for the man to speak.

"Our superior has called for a meeting. Thirteenth floor. Punishment shall be exchanged for not attending." He announced, choosing his words carefully and casting a glare at the fire-elemental before letting himself fade into a dark corridor.

Xaldin almost immediately felt claws digging into his side, causing him to panic and flail around like a fish with his eyes still clamped shut. In his panic, he didn't hear the click of the lights and Vexen or Twilight's voices calling his and Lexaeus' names. Whatever this stone pegasus was, it was no longer moving, and Xaldin slowly opened his eyes. The pegasus was looking down at him, the angry topaz eyes still gleaming, a grim smirk locked into it's face. It's wings were spread in triumph with the claws still digging into Xaldin's side, pinning him onto the ground. Over by the stairs, he saw two unicorns; Vexen and Twilight. Xaldin tried to look around for the large earth pony, but felt frozen in place, as pale as ever. "Lexaeus!" Vexen had exclaimed before running out of Xaldin's sight, although obviously next to him. The purple unicorn only glanced at Xaldin before concentrating on magical energy, her horn glowing a light purple. The stone pegasus began to glow as well, and it was slowly lifted off of Xaldin and set down in the corner. Xaldin took a minute to get back onto his hooves, still shivering with fear.

Just before Xaldin could show his gratitude, Vexen chimed in. "He's breathing." He announced, glancing up to his comrade and the purple unicorn. Lexaeus had definitely taken a beating, bleeding from several scratches along his side and two large gashes just below his throat. Almost his entire right side was bruised and covered in claw and bite marks. "Looks like we'll have to nurse both of you back to health." Twilight said in a pitying tone. "Nah, I'm fine.. just a few scratches." Xaldin replied, carefully nudging the unconscious earth pony to see if he moved. "She means-" Vexen coughed, "Lexaeus and I." he finished wearily. "What is wrong with-" "Poison." Twilight answered before he could finish the question. "Kraken poison. Both of you really need to get back to sleep."

_"With that thing around?"_ Xaldin hissed, nodding in the direction of the immobile stone pegasus. "Never, it's this world's equivalent of a weeping angel! Remember those, Vexen?" "Unfortunately, yes. I thought they were only found in that world, but I suppose I was wrong."

"Fine! Let's just take care of it." Twilight said stubbornly, trotting over to where she had set the pegasus down. It was in a different pose, crouched with it's hooves over it's eyes as if it were crying dark, gray tears. The blood-writing on the sign around it's neck had changed.  
**_"Weakening frost and a dying wind may conquer us, but the earth lies in our curse. Curses of blood and heart, even to those who rely on your own past. Earth is no longer pure."_**

The Weeping Pegasus was quickly chucked out the window.


	7. Oddname Leaves

Eight nobodies quickly came out from the dark corridors, appearing in Where Nothing Gathers, the only untouched area of The Castle That Never Was. Only five chairs, Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion's, were empty. "Is this about the seniors' mission?" One accented voice rang, the source seeming more interested in his hand of cards rather than the meeting. "All of us our late with our missions a lot!" The fire-elemental next to him chimed in. Across the room, Saix raised one hand for silence.

"Our superior will arrive shortly to tell us what we need to know. However, if any one of you, any, single, one, laughs at our Superior or at number six when they arrive, I have permission to turn you into a helpless dusk." he declared, the warning quickly taking effect on every member, preparing to strangle themselves if it meant not laughing.

Xemnas and Zexion appeared through their corridors.

Axel and Demyx had to bury their faces into their sleeves, struggling not to break out in laughter. Xigbar barely managed to keep from grinning like an idiot, and Roxas chuckled inwardly, hoping the lunatic wouldn't notice. Marluxia and Larxene shrank down into their seats, attempting not to make eye contact with any other member. Luxord had simply raised an eyebrow. The growth potion had worked... in a way.

It was oddly more hilarious for them to have grown to be waist-height rather than small enough to fit in one hand, their voices a bit less chipmunk-ish.

"As you all know, numbers three, four, and five are taking a fair bit longer than they required. It has been five days." The Superior's childish voice echoed among the thirteen thrones. He noted Xigbar looking away, one hand reaching to cover his mouth as his shoulders shook lightly with laughter. "Perhaps _you_ would like the task of finding them, number two?" Xemnas said with a growl, the sharpshooter nearly jumping at the sound of his number. "Eheh, y-yeah, sure." he replied unsteadily, refusing to make eye contact with the Superior for fear of becoming a dusk just by the meeting of their eyes. "Very well. We'll give them a few more days before _you_ go to look for them, number two. Meanwhile, numbers eight and eleven?" Axel and Marluxia both perked up at the mention of their number. "Sir?" The pink-haired man responded. "I have another mission for you two, in Agrabah."

Lexaeus awakened wearily, squinting as the light of the sun shone through the window and onto his eyes. He made a small whimper as he covered his eyes with his hooves, ignoring the soreness of every muscle in his body. He felt too heavy and sore to try to get up, too tired to move. He sighed, nearly flinching as the simple sigh had triggered a small burst of pain in his chest. "Looks like he's awake." A sharp, distorted voice said from nearby, causing Lexaeus to suddenly notice the ringing in his ears that he had heard for what felt like hours. He groaned as the pegasus beside him tapped him with a hoof.

"Oh," the earth pony began, "it was _horrible!_" he wailed as he lifted his head. Xaldin backed away and Vexen merely tilted his head to the side. "What was horrible?" The unicorn questioned. "Everything! This dream, a nightmare! Me, you and Xaldin," Lexaeus clearly thought it was Vexen prodding him and that Xaldin wasn't there. "We were sent on a mission to... to a very strange place! We went through the door and we all fell for miles and we ended up in a world with... horse things! This blue one carried me around _in the air!_ IT COULD FLY! IT FLEW ME AROUND!" Xaldin had shot a confused look at Vexen, who had approached Lexaeus and patted him with one hoof. "Yes, I know-" "And then there were more and they were all happy, bright colors and they were ponies and some were UNICORNS! YOU WERE A UNICORN!" the earth-elemental continued to wail. Vexen became a bit aggrivated, turning to Xaldin as if he didn't know what to do. "Then we all went to one of the ponies' libraries and had to spent the night there and this _thing_... in the middle of the night. It attacked me and it was a pony made of stone and it had wings and it's eyes-" "SHUT UP!" Xaldin shouted, shoving one of his own hooves into the earth-elemental's mouth, reducing the pony's speech to mindless, muffled whining.

"He hasn't talked this much in... well, I don't remember him _ever_ talking so much. This must've really got to him." Vexen commented. "I don't blame him," Xaldin stood, "I still remember our mission with Marluxia to the other world with those weeping angel things, whatever that world was called." Three light thumps sounded on the nearby door. "So do I. Very frightening." the unicorn responded as he trotted over to the door, hesitating to wonder exactly how he would open it, taking a bit too long. "Well, if you won't open it." Xaldin jumped over, shoving Vexen out of the way as the pegasus grasped the door handle with two hooves and pulled.

In the doorway stood a small, yellow and pink pegasus. Xaldin recognized her, and the small butterflies on her flank. "Oh, hello..." he hesitated, searching for her name. "Buttershy?" he asked. The little pegasus shook her head 'no' shyly. "F-fluttershy, actually." she corrected him. She turned slightly and stuck her nose into a small bag over her back, and pulled out a few small leaves and an orange flower petal. "Twilight told me to bring her, uh, some of these..." she mumbled, carefully sliding the leaves and petal over to Xaldin with her hoof.

"Oh, thank you, Fluttershy!" a voice rang from the nearby stairs, and Xaldin moved out of the way as Twilight trotted over to the door. "What is it?" Vexen asked, watching the unicorn pick up the leaves and petal with purple, glowing magic. "Some ingredients for a poison antidote! Last night, after you all went back to sleep, I went to go see Zecora." The unicorn said cheerfully, placing the items into her own bag, which she lifted onto her back. "Who now?" Xaldin questioned, for the name simply didn't fit in with most of the other ponies' names. "She's a zebra. She needed Oddname leaves and Otheroddname petals so she can make an antidote for kraken poison." Twilight explained. "Come on, don't want to keep her waiting!" she trotted out the door.

"Oddname and Otheroddname. Well, that's... original." Vexen commented, casting a glare just outside the fourth wall.


	8. Desert Effects

Yes, I don't normally do OC's, but it was for a close friend, as well as to help illustrate something.

A red-haired pyromaniac, with an accompanying flower-obsessed reaper, were walking casually along a sandy road. Nothing but sand and cacti visible for what seemed to be miles, a hot desert sun shining down upon the two, dressed in black leather. Only one of them seemed to mind. "What are we even looking for!? I'm going to die of dehydration!" Marluxia asked with a whining tone, pushing up the sleeves of his coat. How long had they been walking? "We're looking for a Heartless, and don't be such a baby. We've only been walking for five minutes." Axel replied with a grin. He enjoyed this heat, and he wasn't about to let flower-boy ruin it. "There's PLENTY of Heartless elsewhere! Let's just go somewhere better, grab one, and come back... maybe Wonderland." He knew that wasn't about to happen... accursed pyro just loved the heat, and loved torturing him. He knew from the smirk that Axel had shot him. "It's a special Heartless. It's like a regular shadow, but with thunder magic. We've only seen it 'ere, so we're staying here." he replied casually.

"We're hunting an electric bug-mouse thing." Marluxia repeated, pausing in the middle of the sand. "Yeah. Your point? Come on." Axel stopped and turned to the reaper, rushing the man. "We, two people, part of an 'evil' Organization, are hunting an electric mouse."  
"Yes! We are hunting an electric... more of a bug than a mouse, but YES. We are. Now let's go."

"No! You don't get what I'm getting at." Marluxia threw his arms up and put one hand to his forehead. "I'm just saying... Prepare for trouble."

The pyromaniac grinned ear-to-ear and his eyes widened with realization. "Make it double! ... We'll be the richest rogues of all time!"  
"Creators, of a grand design!"  
"I'll be the king!"  
"I'll be the queen!"  
The two happily marched forward toward their goal, cheerfully singing and pretending to be after that accursed Pikachu.

"I'll be dah jokah, of criiime..." Vexen muttered to himself involuntarily, hesitating to wonder exactly why he had just said that. He shrugged it off, glancing back to Lexaeus, trotting over to his side. "We'll be back soon." he assured the earth pony before galloping out the door behind a gray pega-Xaldin. Lexaeus only grunted in response.

Xaldin had decided to try playing with his wings, flying a few meters above Vexen and Twilight. He clumsily stumbled about, waving his hooves with the new idea of flying. Twilight had obviously noticed. "Have you ever even flown before?" she asked, stopping as Xaldin fell face-first onto the ground in front of her. "Nope! I've only been a... pegasus for a day." the air-elemental commented, shooting a glare at Vexen, who was chuckling at his comrade's clumsiness. "I bet you can't do whatever unicorns are designed to do... magic! You'll be just as good at it as I am at flying!" Xaldin challenged, hopping onto his feet and grinning at Vexen. The scientist sighed. "Probably not. Can we just get to this zebra or whatever she is?" he questioned, turning to Twilight. She giggled, her horn beginning to give off a purple glow. "Sure!" she said cheerfully, picking both Xaldin and Vexen up with her magic and dragging them along. Both noponies remained silent, unknowing of how to react.

Despite passing many ponies on the way to the Everfree Forest, none of them approached or acknowledged them until they reached the entrance to the forest.

A flash of white and light blue leaped across the trees above them, the soft crackling of electricity sounding as it did. One unicorn and two noponies stopped in their tracks, glaring upward in search of the mysterious source. "What was that?" Vexen muttered, taking one step backward. The ground and trees slowly began crackling as well, occasionally setting off a light-blue spark. It tickled the ponies' hooves. "I'll fly up and look." Xaldin said, spreading his wings and jumping upward. He turned every which way in the air, looking for any white or light blue colors. Sure enough, a white pegasus whizzed past Xaldin, grinning as she gave off sparks that shocked him, the gray nopegasus landing abruptly. "Geez, did Larxene get into this world, or something?" he asked, shaking to rid himself of the shocking feeling.

"Stop it!" Twilight screeched, forming a wide, purple net in front of where the lightning-fast pegasus was flying. The net wrapped around her, the pegasus kicking and flailing wildly within the net, a screeching rain of sparks flying everywhere. The pegasus hissed, one bolt of lightning flashing out the strike at Xaldin's feet. "Rrrgh! What's up with you!" Twilight yelled, slamming the net into the ground, desperately attempting to hold it down. Vexen huffed once, focusing on any magic he may have in him, hoping the use of magic here could be similar to that at the castle's. His horn began to glow a weak, light blue color, as did the edges of the magical net. "This has to be a Larx pony." Xaldin commented wryly, casting a glance at the burnt spot that had been struck by the bolt of electricity.

The pegasus finally growled and gave up, glaring outside the net at the three. Twilight slowly let the magic part of the net fade, and urged Vexen to also let go. "Sup, Larx." Xaldin greeted the pegasus distastefully. The pegasus only gave a confused glare, staring them down with deep, red eyes. She was a pure white, covered in light blue stripes, and a few black or red ones. Her mane and tail remained white and blue.

"Starry?" Twilight asked, tilting her head. "What's gotten into you? And what's with the lightning show?" The pegasus only huffed once, her hooves sparking and crackling as she stomped the ground. Well, apparently this wasn't Larxene. Xaldin fell silent, Vexen watching the two. "Come on, you're nothing like this!" Twilight commented, approaching Starry, her horn slowly beginning to glow.

"You won't make it through!" 'Starry' hissed, stomping the ground once as hundreds of electric sparks flew about, the net evaporating amongst the electricity. Twilight's horn abruptly stopped glowing, and she jumped out of the way to avoid a shockwave of lightning. Xaldin flew above it, while Vexen attempted to jump, though was nailed in the leg, electricity shooting up through him, setting his mane on end. It didn't exactly hurt as much as it felt numbing and unbalancing. He crouched, unable to move.

Starry jumped up, her wings spreading in triumph as she zipped toward the trees only to be stopped by a flash of color, slamming her backward and pinning her to the ground.

"Rainbow!" Twilight cheered, watching the pegasus hold down a thrashing Starry, still emitting many sparks of lightning in every directions. "You _aren't_ hurting my friend!" Rainbow Dash screeched, lightly smacking Starry's face, then staring down the white and blue pegasus. "_You got that?_" Rainbow growled, looking up as Twilight approached, lowering her head down to Starry. Nothing made a sound, except the soft crackling of electricity and a buzz of magic emitting from the unicorn's horn, the pegasi's eyes widening, in realization of her fate.

Starry began to glow a light purple, and Rainbow Dash stepped off of her as she closed her eyes. Her coat slowly brightened into a shinier white, the stripes lightening and the few red and black stripes returning to a kind light blue. Her dull, almost gray cutie mark shaped like a star slowly regained bright color, returning to the state of a shining rainbow star. Starry opened her eyes, a gleaming light-blue as opposed to red. Twilight took a deep breath as the magic glow faded, and she stepped away, watching Starry glance around in confusion.

"Whoa! What happened?" the pegasus jumped up, shaking all of the dust off of her briefly. "Why do all of you look all shaken up?" she asked with a smile. "You j..." Vexen trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. He merely looked at Twilight, a questioning expression. "What happened? You attacked us! With lightning! How did you even get all of that lightning?" Twilight exclaimed, staring awkwardly at the pegasus. Xaldin and Rainbow Dash remained silent.

In the Castle, Zexion was examining some sort of large computer. He had been able to create his own growth potion to return himself and the Superior to normal size, after Marluxia and Larxene's potion was rather unsuccessful. The schemer browsed about on files relating to the other Organization members. He had just finished reading through Xigbar's file, and clicked 'Next' to go on to Xaldin's. Next to the air-elemental's picture was a link to all of the information he had collected about the world he was currently in, Equestria.

"Hm. This is pretty neat." Zexion commented to himself, clicking the link to the information.

"Events in other realms may have an effect upon Equestria, assuming a being from that world is present in Equestria?" he read aloud, realizing just what this meant. He read further, his suspicion confirmed. Anything that could happen to the other Organization members may have an Equestrian mutation of it occur at any time around Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus.


End file.
